You Are mine now and for ever
by Shi-Yo-ro-ku
Summary: Maaf saya belum pintar buat bikin summary jadi untuk sementara begini dulu nanti jika saya sudah tau apa yang mau di tulis baru saya edit hehehe gomen ya


Hai saya baru nulis cerita untuk DC jadi mohon maklum kalau ada salah.

pair : Shinichi x Shiho

Disclamer by Aoyama gosho

sebelu saya memulai cerita saya, saya hanya ingin memberi tahu bagi pecinta Shinichi x Ran saya harap tidak membacanya karena saya takut kalian tersinggung atau apapun itu. Kecuali kalian memaksa.

Dan untuk penggemar Shinichi x Shiho saya harap cerita ini memuaskan dan tidak terlalu berlebihan atau datar datar saja.

Baiklah silahkan membaca...

* * *

Sudah dua hari semenjak penyerangan besar besaran itu terjadi dan sekarang Shinichi sedang menunggu penawar racun itu di rumah hakase dengan tidak sabar.

"Kelihatannya kau sangat gembira Shinichi-kun" kata hakase

"Tentu saja karena sebentar lagi aku akan kembali ke wujud asalku dan bisa hidup normal seperti biasanya" kata conan sambil senyum senyum tidak jelas

tap tap tap

mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menuju kearah Mereka, Conan langsung menengok kearah suara itu dan menemukan Shiho Miyano yang berjalan kearah kami

"Miyano! Mana penawar itu sudah jadikan" kata Conan sambil mengulurkan tangan

"Kau seperti anak anak yang meminta permen saja kudo-kun" katanya sambil memberikan penawar itu

"Biar saja" kata Conan lalu pergi dari situ dengan membawa baju ganti

3 menit kemudian

sekarang yang berada di sana bukanlah Conan lagi tapi Shinichi kudo sang detective terkenal yang sempat menghilang lalu muncul lagi

"Arigatou ya Miyano" kata Shinichi lalu pergi ke rumahnya

"Oh iya Shiho-kun apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini ?" tanya hakase

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan mungkin aku akan ke LA untuk melupakannya karena aku tahu aku tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkannya"

"Kapan kau akan pergi Shiho-kun ?"

"Mungkin 3 Minggu lagi"

"Lalu bagai mana dengan anak anak itu ?"

"Entahlah yang pasti mereka akan menanyakan keberadaan Conan dan haibara"

Sementara itu dengan Shinichi

'Hm... Aku sudah menelepon Ran,mandi juga sudah sekarang tinggal menjemputnya' batin Shinichi girang

di perjalanan banyak orang orang menyapanya dan menanyakan berbagai pertanyaan seperti kemana kau selma ini kudo-kun ?, Apa kau sakit ?, dll

karena semua pertanyaan itu Shinichi jadi datang terlambat

"Maaf Ran aku terlambat"

"Kau kemana saja Shinichi lama sekali ku kira kau tidak jadi datang"

"Gomen,Gomen tadi aku ditanyai banyak hal oleh orang orang jadi aku datang terlambat. Sudahlah tidak usah dibahas ayo kita pergi" kata Shinichi lalu pergi dari situ

Tropikal land

Waaaaaaa, Kyaaaaaaa

baru sampai disana mereka sudah disambut dengan teriakan dan jeritan orang orang yang menaiki rollercoaster

'kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi lagi' batin Ran

"an...Ran ?"

"Eh...Y,ya ?"

"kenapa kau melamun ?"

"Ti,tidak kok aku tidak melamun. Sudahlah ayo kita naik rollercoaster itu"kata Ran lalu menarik Shinichi untuk mengantri

Skip time

"Arigatou ya Shinichi karena sudah mengajak ku ke tropikal land hari ini"

"..."

"Shinichi ? Kau dimana ?" bingung Ran yang tidak melihat Shinichi

'sial aku kurang waspada' batin Ran kesal

plop

"maaf membuatmu menunggu Ran" kata Shinichi sambil memberikan minuman yang berada ditangannya

"Kau kemana saja sih !?"

"Gomen, aku tadi membelikanmu ini jadi jangan marah dong"

"Oh iya, kau belum bilang kepadaku dengan jelas kemana kau selama ini ? Bahkan kau sering muncul lalu menghilang begitu saja"

"Kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku punya banyak kasus yang belum kuselesaikan dan kenapa aku kadang muncul dan menghilang itu karena kebetulan aku berada di situ untuk menyelesaikan kasus besar yang belakangan ini kutangani" Jelas Shinichi panjang lebar

"Lalu apa kau akan pergi lagi ?"

"Kurasa aku tidak akan pergi lagi. Tapi itu tergantung dengan kasus yang kutangani"

"Kenapa apa kau punya wanita lain ?"

"Apa maksudmu ? Kau pikir selama ini aku bersama wanita lain ?"

" Tidak hanya saja ada yang aneh dengan mu"

"Ada yang aneh ? Apa ?"

"Entahlah tapi aku rasa sifatmu sedikit berubah. Kau jadi lebih diam"

"Benarkah ?"

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaan ku saja. Ayo kita main wahana yang lain"

Skip time

setelah selesai bermain di tropikal land Shinichi langsung mengantarkan Ran pulang kerumahnya lalu saat Shinichi lewat taman dia melihat Shiho duduk membelakanginya yang sedang menatap langit yang penuh dengan bintang

'Miyano ? Kenapa dia disini ?' Batin Shinichi bingung

karena rasa penasaran yang tinggi dan tidak bisa ditahan lagi akhirnya Shinichi menghampiri Shiho

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Miyano-san"

"Bukan urusanmu" kata Shiho dingin dan tanpa menatap shinichi

"Kau tidak berubah sama sekali Miyano-san tetap skor aktris dan tajam"

"Terserah, mau apa kau kesini ? Apa kau mengikuti ku ?"

"Untuk apa aku mengikutimu aku ini hanya kebetulan lewat saja. Lagi pula apa untungnya bagiku jika aku mengikuti mu ?"

"Berisik sekali, kau mengganggu acara ku kudo-kun. Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan sebaiknya kau pulang saja karena kau sangat mengganggu"

"Kalau aku tidak mau ?"

"Aku yang akan pergi" kata Shiho yang sudah bangkit berdiri

"Iya,iya aku pergi" kata Shinichi lalu pergi dari situ

'Apa yang kulakukan ini benar ? Apa orang seperti ku boleh mencintai orang sepertinya ?' batin Shiho

Keesokan harinya Pukul 01:00 PM

seperti yang diduga hari ini genta,ayumi dan Mitsuhiko datang menanyakan kabar Conan dan haibara

" Hakase apa kau tahu kemana Conan-kun dan Ai-chan berada ? " tanya ayumi

" Iya, sudah 3 hari mereka tidak masuk sekolah apa mereka baik baik saja ? " tanya genta

" Apa mereka pindah sekolah ? " tanya Mitsuhiko

" I...itu me...mereka..." kata hakase yang tidak dapat menyelesaikan perkataannya

" Mereka pindah ke LA " jawab Shiho yang baru datang

" Mereka pindah !? " kata mereka setengah berteriak

" Bagaimana bisa !, mereka bahkan belum berpamitan " kata ayumi sedih

" Kapan mereka pindah ? " tanya genta

" kenapa mereka pindah ? " tanya mitsuhiko

" mereka pindah 2 hari yang lalu. Mereka pindah karena orang tua mereka yang dipindah tugaskan ke sana dan mereka berangkat pukul 03:30 pagi sehingga mereka tidak sempat berpamitan " jelas Shiho panjang lebar

" Lalu onee-Chan ini siapa ? " tanya ayumi

" Wajahmu mirip dengan Ai-chan " kata mitsuhiko

" iya, wajahmu mirip dengan ai-Chan "

" Aku saudara kembar haibara " jawab Shiho sambil membaca majalahnya

" Kau saudaranya tapi kenapa kau tidak ikut pindah dengan ai-chan dan Conan-kun ? " tanya ayumi

" Aku masih punya sedikit urusan disini dan setelah urusan itu selesai aku akan menyusul mereka " jawab Shiho enteng

" Huft ~~, bagaimana ini tanpa mereka kita tidak bisa menyelesaikan kasus satupun " kata genta

" Iya, apalagi Conan-kun " kata ayumi

" Aku yakin kalian bisa menyelesaikan kasus tanpa mereka jika kalian tidak terlalu bergantung dengan mereka " kata Shiho

krieeeett

blaaam

" Untung saja aku sampai disini sebelum hujan " kata Shinichi yang baru saja datang

" Kenapa lagi kau kesini kudo-kun ? rumah mu ada di sebelah apa kau tersesat ? Atau kau lupa dimana kau menaruh kunci rumahmu ? " tanya Shiho acuh, skraktis dan tanpa melihat shinichi

" ya ya ya, terserah. Oh ya Miyano-san bisakah kita bicara berdua saja "

" Aku sedang sibuk " kata Shiho acuh

" Oh ayolah "

" sekali tidak tetap ti..." belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya Shiho sudah ditarik oleh Shinichi ke dapur

" Apa yang kau mau ? " tanya Shiho kesal

" Aku ingin bertanya, apa yang disukai perempuan ? " tanya shinichi

" Untuk apa kau menanyakan itu kepadaku ? "

" Sebentar lagi Ran ulang tahun jadi aku ingin mem... " sekarang giliran Shinichi yang tidak dapat menyelesaikan perkataannya karena dipotong shiho

" Tanya saja ke orangnya langsung dasar BAKKAA ! " kata Shiho dengan penekanan kata di baka lalu pergi dari situ dengan wajah kesal

" Apa apaan dia ! Bukannya menjawab malah marah marah begitu " kata Shinichi sambil menggerutu

" Mungkin aku harus bertanya ke Okaa-san " kata Shinichi lalu menelepon yukiko.

sementara itu dengan Shiho

' Kenapa aku harus menyukai orang seperti itu ? Yang tidak peka dan sudah memiliki kekasih ? Hmpf kurasa sampai matipun aku tidak akan dibiarkan bahagia ' batin Shiho sambil tersenyum miris

' Jika saja saat itu aku bisa dengan tegas mengatakan tidak kepadanya mungkin aku akan mendapatkan apa yang namanya kebahagiaan bersama hakase dan anak anak itu sebagai haibara ai '

Flash back

" Haibara setelah ini apa kau akan kembali menjadi Shiho Miyano ? " tanya Conan

" Entahlah, tapi kemungkinan aku tidak akan kembali ke wujud Shiho Miyano yang memiliki banyak kenangan pahit yang tidak ingin kuingat "

" Bisa bisanya kau berkata begitu ? ... " kata Conan pelan

" ..."

" Saat kau menolak tawaran perlindungan dari FBI kau berkata " tidak akan lari dari kenyataan " tapi apa ?, kenapa kau mengingkari perkataan mu sendiri ? Apa kau sudah lupa dengan perkataan mu itu hah ? " kata Conan setengah berteriak

"..."

" Tapi semua itu terserah kepadamu, aku hanya mengingatkan mu kepada perkataan mu sendiri " kata Conan lalu pergi dari situ

End Flash back

" ku harap saat aku di LA nanti aku dapat melupakannya

1 hari sebelum keberangkatan shiho

" Shiho baik baiklah disana " kata hakase

" ya, hakase kau juga jangan makan makanan berlemak, menggunakan bahan pengawet, menggunakan pewarna makanan dan makanan instan "

" Ya, aku tahu itu " kata hakase yang sedari tadi menahan air matanya

" Menangislah hakase, jika itu membuatmu lebih baik. " kata shiho

setelah itu hakase meneteskan air matanya karena sedih orang yang sudah dianggapnya anak itu akan pergi jauh meninggalkannya

" Hakase aku menyayangi mu " kata Shiho lalu memeluk hakase

hiks hiks hiks

" Apakah kau akan kembali lagi ? " tanya hakase disela sela tangisannya

" Aku tidak tahu,tapi aku akan mengusahakan agar bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi hakase"

" Sebaiknya kau istirahat agar besok tidak kesiangan " kata hakase lalu mengusap air matanya

" selamat malam hakase " kata Shiho lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Sementara itu dengan Shinichi

' Entah kenapa belakangan ini aku merasa ada yang kurang dari hidup ku ' batin shinichi

' padahal aku sudah kembali ke wujud asal ku dan bisa bebas bertemu dengan Ran apa lagi sekarang dia sudah menjadi pacar ku. Soal orang tua aku sudah biasa ditinggal... Entah kenapa aku jadi teringat masa masa aku menjadi kecil, bertemu haibara dan anak anak itu... Mungkin tidak masalah jika aku mengajak anak anak itu dan Shiho ke tropikal land. Semoga saja mereka bisa ' batin Shinichi

skip time keesokan harinya

06:20

" Apa kau yakin tidak mau ku antar ? " tawar hakase

" Tidak perlu, aku bisa kok. Aku berangkat "

" Ya, hati hati dijalan "

" Hm, aku akan menelepon mu begitu aku sampai " kata Shiho lalu keluar dari ruah hakase.

Saat Shiho keluar rumah dia berpapasan dengan Shinichi dan Ran yang akan berangkat sekolah

" ? Kau mau kemana membawa koper begitu Miyano-san ? " tanya Shinichi bingung

" ... " bukannya menjawab Shiho malah meneruskan berjalan seolah tidak mendengar shinichi

Grapp

" Jawab aku Miyano-san "

" Haruskah aku menjawabnya ? " kata Shiho datar

" Em... Ano sebenarnya siapa dia Shinichi " bisik Ran sedikit cemburu

" Nanti ku jelaskan "

" Hei jawab aku, apa susahnya menjawab pertanyaan ku "

" pikir saja sendiri. Kau bilang diri mu detective tapi saat ini kenapa kau harus bertanya ? Seharusnya kau sudah tahu aku akan kemanakan ? Kecuali kemampuan mu sudah menurun " kata Shiho tajam

" Aku tahu kau akan pergi jauh. Untuk itu jawab pertanyaan ku "

" Tsk, Aku akan ke LA "

" Sudahkan ? " kata Shiho lalu pergi dari situ

' Apa yang dia lakukan di LA ? " bingung shinichi

" ichi...SHINICHI " teriak Ran

" Waaa... Hei Ran kenapa kau berteriak " protes shinichi

" Habis kau ku panggil berkali kali tidak mendengar " gerutu Ran

" Ah... Gomen, ayo kita pergi "

sepanjang perjalanan, mereka hanya berdiam diaman saja karena biasanya Shinichi yang selalu mengoceh tentang Sherlock Holmes hari ini tidak seperti biasanya dia terus melamun bahkan beberapa kali dia hampir menabrak orang

" Hei, Shinichi kamu ini kenapa sih. Sejak bertemu dengan perempuan tadi kau terus melamun. Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan " kata Ran khawatir

" Aku hanya bingung, kenapa dia mau ke LA ? "

" Memangnya kenapa kalau wanita itu ke LA ? " kata Ran yang merasa cemburu

" Tidak apa apa sih hanya saja yang kulihat dari kemarin dia seolah olah menghindari ku padahal kurasa aku tidak membuat kesalahan "

" Memangnya seberapa dekat hubungan mu dengan wanita itu ? " tanya Ran berusaha memahami keadaan Shinichi

" kami hanya sebatas Partner "

" Partner ? " bingung Ran

" Ya, aku bertemu dia di LA lebih tepatnya di sebuah tempat penelitian yang kebetulan terjadi kasus pembunuhan, dia membantu ku menyelesaikan kasus. Bahkan aku sempat berpikir kalau kami seperti Holmes dan Waston abad ini " kata Shinichi beralasan

' Holmes dan Waston abad ini ya ' batin Ran sedih

" Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan ayo sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi " kata Shinichi lalu menarik Ran

TBC ^ _ ^ V

Bagai mana ? Bagus atau kurang apa ? Dikomentari ya


End file.
